El Velo del Silencio
by Antipoda
Summary: Rin ya no es una niña indefensa. Ahora es una mujer envidiable, dispuesta a seguir adelante con su mejor actitud, a pesar de que en el pasado se alejó de la persona que tal vez más ama en el mundo. Pero tal vez su actitud llegue a cambiar en un instante, puesto que mientras Sesshomaru no está, ella hallará la oportunidad de aventurarse una vez más, empapándose del silencio.
1. Preludia

_**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha es un manga y anime creado por Rumiko Takahashi, autora cuya obra ha inspirado numerosos textos en su nombre y sus historias. No pretendo hacerme con su serie o sus personajes, sino simplemente tomarlos como base a una historia propia, basada en su universo. Todos los personajes y el ambiente a excepción de mi OC (cuya identidad se desvelará próximamente) son propiedad intelectual de la autora previamente mencionada.

_**Capítulo 1: Preludia**_

El aire de la aldea jamás se sintió tan cálido. No se trata de una época cálida, del sofoco estival o el remanente de un incendio, sino de la tan maravillosa pero curiosa época de paz.

Un deseo, tan solo el deseo de la que es tal vez el alma más pura de todo el plano temporal bastó para dar fin a la ansiedad sin sentido, a la lucha eterna, el dolor y la muerte. Tan solo el amor de aquella humana que por obra del destino cruzó la barrera del tiempo, ella, su osadía y su entrega, basándose en una esperanza imperecedera que le pertenece por excelencia, que ilumina los andares, y tal vez solo ella es capaz de comprender. Pero ah agraciado destino, cuyos hilos invisibles son imposibles de negar, que generas historias de vida a partir de la improbabilidad y la incertidumbre. Y ahora, ¿quien diría que después de la guerra espiritual, se respiraría tanta paz?. El aire ahonda en dulzura, puesto que aunque los demonios aún abundan, su agresividad se ha mitigado, y el final de aquella guerra, el espíritu de Naraku descanzando en la comodidad del más allá, todo aquello se evidencia en cada oscuro lugar, en cada esquinita, en donde el aire se regocija de emprender su eterna travesía sin llevar consigo el peso de la sangre, o el peso de las lágrimas.

Y sin embargo a veces, solo a veces, la paz se hace tan repentina y sofocante que se torna irreal.

- _Señor Sesshomaru, cuando no estás aquí, ¿en donde te encuentras? - _Se escucha en la plenitud de la tierra la voz de una niña, la voz que hace unos años dejó de ser la voz de la agudísima inocencia. Se trata de Rin, la dulce compañera incondicional de Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor del protagonista del inicio de la época de paz, un demonio de tonalidades blancuzcas que ante todo evoluciona con el tiempo, agrandando su templanza y mitigando su firmeza.

Por su parte, la pequeña Rin es el remanente evidente de la influencia del destino, puesto que por pura casualidad se topó con un debilitado Sesshomaru que le apoyó en su lecho de muerte tal vez por mera coincidencia, pero cuyos ojos ambarinos, protectores y a la vez ajenos, al posarse en su figurita resucitada fueron impulso suficiente para desde entonces vigilar su andar, caminando con sus pequeños pies en la sombra del temible demonio. Fue solo eso, su mirada, la mirada que todos temen, pero Rin fue capaz de apreciar. La mirada frívola que con el tiempo se ha tornado del color del atardecer; y solo ella bastó para dar fruto al único pero indiscutible amor de Rin a su nuevo señor.

Ahora Rin ya no es aquella niña indefensa. A pesar de que extraña sobremanera aquella época en donde su inocencia e ingenuidad daban perdón a todas sus picardías, con el tiempo comenzó a hacerse más consciente, consciente de su mundo y de su condición. Ella adora a Sesshomaru, lo adora tanto o más que cuanto lo adoró cuando la vida brotó de sus ojos aquella vez, tanto como una amante, como una hija y como una amiga, puesto que desde ese preciso instante donde el destino le brindó una segunda oportunidad para vivir bajo el velo de su demonio, aquel hombre se convirtió en el centro de su vida. Y ahora, que años han pasado desde que Kaede la adoptó y el tiempo con su amado demonio comenzó a acortarse cada vez más, aquel calidez por admiración y agradecimiento aún iluminan la sonrisa y el andar de Rin.

- _Mi niña, ¿qué haces cerca del río tan tarde? el sol se ha escondido, y la noche no podrá jamás destacarse por su calidez. Anda, entra ya, que te puedes resfriar - _Enuncia entonces la anciana Kaede, cada vez más anciana pero con mayor fortaleza que muchos jóvenes. La sacerdotiza Kaede, una mujer responsable e incondicional, quien por petición del mismo Sesshomaru ha dedicado cada instante a la formación adecuada de Rin desde hace ya varios años, quien hace las veces de tutora, madre, abuela y amiga, pero quien a pesar de que se lleva de maravilla con su cuidada, la joven de cabellos azabache aún centra su amor en su acompañante original.

- _Lo siento, me he distraído un poco. Es una bella noche, y para mí no es demasiado fría, pero te entiendo, gracias -_ Rin es siempre una jovencita alegre y cordial, dispuesta a aprender y a escuchar a sus mayores. Ella disfruta mucho de la noche y del agua, puesto que regresan a ella memorias de los viajes que realizó con su señor y el pequeño Jaken, cuando capturaba peces con sus manos, escuchaba las llamadas de atención del demonio pequeño ante cualquier pequeñez y por el rabillo de sus ojos observaba el cabello de Sesshomaru danzando ante la música del viento. Esa época, esa época donde le ahondaba el miedo y se encontraba en constante peligro, pero en donde a la vez sentía el cariño y la confianza bajo el velo de su amado demonio, Sesshomaru.

Aquel tiempo se ha quedado atrás. Años pasan, y Rin se aventura a aceptar su humanidad y congeniar con la plenitud de la aldea; y aunque el demonio albino aún vela por su bienestar, visitándola cada cierto tiempo, una visita cada cuatro o cinco meses dista de destacarse por la calidez de la compañía. Él ya no está, y a veces la pequeña es incapaz de dejar de lado el pensamiento de que las visitas de su amado no son más que una rutina sin fondo, o mera obligación que con el tiempo terminará por hacerse cansada, y el Señor Sesshomaru dejará entonces de visitarla. No me tomes a mal, Rin no se sume diariamente en la melancolía, de hecho, rara vez aquellos pensamientos absurdos afloran en su mente, puesto que su vida en la aldea es cálida e ideal, pero inevitablemente cada vez que se acerca a un río, por sobre todo los ríos, y por sobretodo en la noche, no puede evitar sumergir una pieza de su sonrisa en la nostalgia.

Y entonces llega el llamado de Kaede, quien de manera inocente irrumpe en el camino de recuerdos de su niña. Pero Rin no se lo reprocha, y ciertamente no guarda una pizca de rencor, puesto que ahora Rin es una mujer, una mujer madura, consciente de su condición, una mujer dispuesta a aceptar su realidad sin resentimiento alguno, quien recopila lo más hermoso de sus pasadas experiencias y con aspiración dirige su mirada hacia el futuro.

La noche se hace evidente, y un instante antes de sumirse en la calidez de su cabaña, Rin se atreve a girar su cabeza. Aquel giro no fue tan solo un giro hacia atrás, sino a la vez fue el atrevimiento a por un último instante divisar su pasado con cierta nostalgia pero, a la vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Decadencia

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer por los pequeños comentarios que han dejado con el primer capítulo. Este es mi primer escrito, de hecho, lo escribí tan prontamente como creé mi cuenta, así que es de esperarse que no tenga conocidos, o medios como "promocionar" mis escritos aún. Por ello me sorprende muchísimo que de hecho algunas personas se han pasado, han visitado, han leído este escrito y les ha agradado, y eso sin duda alguna significa mucho para mí. Después de todo, el objetivo principal con todo ésto es entretener y con fortuna generar algunas sonrisas en quien llegue a leer :) Espero llegar a hacer de éste un escrito rico, profundo, que a muchos les agrade.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Decadencia_**

_"¿Es acaso el alba lo que veo? ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo ví? ¿Acaso ha sido un segundo, un minuto, o una eternidad? A pesar de que el tiempo es un fenómeno tan inherente a mi ser, la costumbre no piensa un solo instante en apoderarse de mi; y aunque tan mío el tiempo es, no termina de ser ajeno a mi realidad. Y un día es un segundo, un año un instante y, a veces, un segundo es una eternidad._

_Hacia abajo suelo observar a las criaturas ordinarias, velando desde el cielo cada uno de sus ademanes. Ellos me ven, a veces no me ven, pero poco se inspiran a acercarse a una criatura cristalina, que bien puede ser tan solo un curioso reflejo del sol entre las nubes. Pero yo los veo, desde el cielo los amparo, vigilo y más que nada intento comprender. A veces...a veces quisiera ser uno de ellos, rondar por el universo sin preocupación, sin angustia, centrarse en crecer, comer y dormir, en lugar de sumirse en el balance del tiempo. El mundo es hermoso, una creación perfecta pero frágil, sujeta a los más pequeños estímulos, así como sufrida a cualquier insignificante injuria; por eso es doloroso, doloroso que debo limitarme a divisar el mundo desde los cielos puesto que las hermosas florecillas de cada estación no hacen más que sufrir ante mi condenado roce y quemarse ante mis iridiscentes lágrimas._

_Es hermoso, el alba es un fenómeno curioso que es capaz de cautivarme cada vez que tras perder la noción del tiempo de pronto regreso a divisar la realidad. Hoy, por sobre todas las veces, el cielo se tintura de un anaranjado suave mientras las nubes se hayan casi completamente ausentes, y con el mayor empeño del mundo es capaz de augurar el porvenir de una semana triunfal, de plenitud y sonrisas._

_Jamás he sido yo...un hombre de clara gratitud. No me trato del hombre más amable, ni el más sabio, ni el más agradecido con el universo. De hecho, a pesar de que he convivido con el universo por un tiempo incierto (no es que recuerde muy bien cuando nací, teniendo en cuenta el caos que significa un día para mí y mi despiste temporal) me ha sido imposible hallarle un sentido, o un orden final. El universo es complicado, su destino cambia cada segundo, y se encuentra sujeto a una infinidad de factores. Las criaturas son iguales, incomprensibles, dadas al caos, a la incongruencia y a la contradicción; porque tiempo he observado la vida inteligente, y en todo ese tiempo (quien sabe, puede bien ser infinitamente corto) me ha sido imposible seguir un patrón de comportamiento convincente, sin errores, aún en una sola persona. Y ahora que el día les sonríe a las criaturas, yo en mi amargura no soy capaz de apreciarlo como debería, porque ahora que debería unirme las sonrisas de la mañana, sonrisas de bienvenida al nuevo día, me encuentro a mí mismo sumido en mis propias lágrimas y sin la capacidad para destacar siquiera el esbozo de una sonrisa. No, y no se trata de algo puntual, no, se trata de mi mera existencia, de mi sentido, de mi andar y de mi soledad._

_Por el cielo de la mañana me desenvuelvo, por el aire transito de manera experta puesto que de un espíritu aéreo me trato. Pero mi velo transparente poco a poco se desvanece, y mis alas comienzan a hacerse tan pesadas que me cuesta sobremanera mantener mi ritmo y no sucumbir ante la fuerza de gravedad. No me he enfrentado contra nadie, de hecho, difícilmente una criatura ordinaria es capaz de hacerme algún daño significativo, sin embargo...no he dicho nada al respecto de hacerme daño...yo mismo. _

_Los aires me cobijan con cariño, me mecen, y sin ellos no conocería el significado de la libertad. Pero mi cuerpo es pesado, y a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos del viento, es imposible detener mi choque inminente contra la tierra. No es que haya sido inevitable, debo admitir, puesto que simplemente...me dejé caer. Dejé caer mis sueños, dejé caer mi esperanza, dejé caer mi sensación de sentido y me dejé alienar por el tiempo. Y el viento frenético me abraza, mientras mis alas dejan de responder a mis llamados de auxilio. Me acerco al suelo...un lago en realidad, y cada vez estoy más y más próximo a brindarle un abrazo lleno de desgano. No soy reloj, mi sentido del tiempo es increíblemente atroz, pero sé que poco pasó antes de que el sonido del estrés del agua me envolvió, y cada una de sus olas me arrulló. Mis lagrimas se camuflan de agua y, de nuevo, me hago invisible para los seres de la tierra. Eso es...arrúllame lago, hazme espejo en tu fondo, cuentame una historia con el sonido de tus olas. Ahora, ahora es un buen instante para que el tiempo se haga...eterno._

_..._

_Mi niña, niña mía, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Por qué me has visto caer del cielo? Maldigo el momento en que me hice visible, porque a esa pequeña adolescente humana no le podré demostrar con mi rostro nada más allá de mis ojos vacíos, el reflejo de la decadencia de mi alma. Y no es justo, porque la que tengo allí a mi vista, es tal vez la humana más hermosa y de ojos más esperanzados que he visto en toda mi existencia"_

* * *

¡No desesperes lector, que es más que comprensible que hasta este punto te halles completamente confundido! No te preocupes que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se aclararán un poco ;) (espero).


	3. Reflejo Diamantino

**_Capítulo 3: Reflejo Diamantino_**

_"Pequeña niña mía, miedo nunca has de tener_

_angustia en tu corazón, penumbras en tu alma_

_porque el mundo está para servirte_

_Y el agua para arrullarte con cariño"_

Y qué hermosas son las aguas del inicio, las aguas más jóvenes, las osadas iniciales del tiempo, que por sobre todo el resto destacan por la pureza de su esencia. Porque no han vivido ciclo alguno de vida, no han sido derramadas del cielo, ni han hecho las veces de madre de la piel humana. Son aguas puras, cristalinas, de estructura ordenada y sentir perfecto, y Rin, Rin tiene la oportunidad única de deleitarse con ellas, de arrebatarles la virginidad del roce, de embelesarse en su dulzura y su infinito abrazo. Por supuesto, la adolescente no desperdiciaría tal oportunidad.

Se escuchó como un eco por toda la esfera temporal el choque de la humana con el agua virginal, la inclemencia del rompimiento de la superficie del agua con el corte de un salto se hizo evidente, y de pronto Rin se halló envuelta del sentido humano y maternal del agua recién creada por el universo. En principio se trataba de un hermoso lago transparente, casi infinito, pero tan claro que permitía ver en la lejanía los bordes iridiscentes del espejo dimensional, el espejo que la hacía objeto, esencia y vida, el espejo que guardaba en cada uno de sus rincones el secreto de la existencia, y el libro de cada vida. Por supuesto, aquello también involucra la vida de la misma Rin.

Las ventajas de hallarse inmersa en las aguas del inicio del tiempo son incontables y, entre ellas, se encuentra la fortuna de hacerse consentido de las mismas, puesto que a la primera persona que se baña en ellas, sin duda la tratarán con un incalculable protagonismo. Son las aguas más puras, aquellas que de manera más experta se hacen sensibles frente a los estímulos de la vida, y que como ningún otro lago, ningún otro objeto o ninguna otra criatura, se empeñan en materializar cada uno de esas sensaciones que caracterizan a la vida misma. Son aguas que no guardan rencor, que no sienten tedio puesto que la presencia de una damisela única solo cosquillas les hace, por lo que mientras ella se halle envuelta y acurrucada en su profundidad, las aguas mismas se encargarán de tratarla como una reina. Por supuesto, no se puede esperar menos del líquido vital.

Las aguas del inicio son las más claras de todo el universo, tanto así, que es como si se hallase nadando en espejos. Y cada una de las gotas de agua es capaz de albergar una imagen, un mundo, que pronto se materializó alrededor de Rin. Como buen anfitrión, el agua se encargó de acurrucar el cuerpo de Rin en la posición más cómoda, de manera tal que con su oleaje la arrullara de la manera más dulce del universo. Posteriormente, comenzó a reflejar cada uno de los pensamientos, recuerdos y aspiraciones de la adolescente en cada gota, un tanto ansioso de no contar con las gotas suficientes para cubrir la complejidad de su mente. Pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo, y en un segundo eterno, Rin vio pasar en frente suyo cada uno de los recuerdos de su vida desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, pasando por los momentos más dulces e incluso los más dolorosos. Posteriormente se reflejaron sus pensamientos, remanentes abstractos que de alguna manera tomaban formas inexplicables pero reales en las gotas, denotándole con firmeza cada una de sus angustias por los tiempos de guerra, la desesperación al hallarse sola sin padres, esperanzada al ver por primera vez la mirada ambarina de su señor Sesshomaru, así como la ambigua sensación de plenitud al hallarse a salvo en la aldea humana...sin él. Evidenció cada sensación nuevamente de una manera intensa, enteramente tangible, y poco a poco fueron hundiéndola más y más en las aguas del inicio. No podía pensar, no podía imaginar, no podía hacer absolutamente nada frente a lo que ocurría, pues de una manera incontrolable, todo lo que había ocupado un espacio en su mente a lo largo de todos los años de su existencia se materializaba sin piedad. Sin embargo, así destacada por una sensación familiar pero un tanto incómoda, prosiguió a permitirle a las aguas mostrarle su último rincón; sus aspiraciones.

Pero fue muy costoso para el agua, de pronto, las gotas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, generando un caudal y olas violentas. Aparecían figuras extrañas, animales, personas con rostro empañado y nada comprensible. - _¿Qué...qué sucede? ¿Qué te incomoda, agua del inicio? ¿He sido yo? ¿No tengo aspiración? ¿No conozco la aspiración? ¿No tengo razón para vivir? No...no puede ser...yo no soy triste, mi vida es cómoda, ¿cómo no puedo tener aspiraciones? acaso...¿no me entiendes agua? ¿No entiendes mis aspiraciones? ¿No entiendes mis deseos? por qué...¿por qué no me puedes entender? _- La voz de Rin hizo eco en las paredes dimensionales pero el agua...el agua no enunciaba aspiración alguna, y no mostraba signos de detener su frenesí. Rin se acurrucó más, aguardada por las fracciones del agua que aún conservaban salud y, completamente indefensa, sucumbió ante el sentido de miedo y desorientación, haciendo más y más turbia el agua a cada segundo.

Y de un instante, en un abrir de ojos, todo terminó.

- _Un sueño...solo fue un sueño _- Se escuchó la voz de Rin entre gemidos tristes, solitaria, extraña, acompañada por el palpitar frenético de su corazón. Su espalda se hallaba completamente húmeda, a pesar de que la noche no había sido para nada cálida. Su cuerpo temblaba, de seguro no llevaba un buen aspecto, pero poco a poco su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Se levantó de su lecho y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la ventana. Era temprano, pero se trataba a la vez de el momento inmediatamente posterior al despertar del sol. Un cielo hermoso, del color del alba, sin una sola nube y sin intensión alguna de ocultarse. Un cielo que auguraba un bello día. Fue imposible para la adolescente retener una sonrisa llena de ironía al darse cuenta que de un instante a otro pasó de ambientes completamente diferentes. Pero ya, solo había sido un sueño, y el cielo de esa manera solo podía comunicarle que a pesar de iniciar de una manera un tanto caótica, el día debía terminar bien.

Las labores de la aldea no eran pocas, por lo que Rin no solo estaba más que acostumbrada a levantarse con el sol, sino a la vez no se le hizo extraño encontrar a la anciana Kaede, quien ya se le había adelantado. El verla fue como un baldado de agua fría, lo último necesario para conectar a Rin con su realidad completamente. Verla le causó cierta satisfacción, y en cuanto escuchó su llamado, fue capaz de esbozar una de esas clásicas sonrisas alegres e inocentes que aún con la edad no se desvanecen, y se dirigió con paso acelerado hacia la anciana sacerdotisa.

Pero cuando cerca se halló, un pálpito extraño se apoderó de su corazón. Fue una corazonada, algo que le impulsaba a prestarle más atención a su cielo. Levantó la mirada ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kaede, quien a pesar de que cuestionó la repentina acción de la adolescente, la aludida no llegó a prestarle atención. Rin simplemente se quedó allí, estática, buscando en el cielo algo incierto, algo que no veía, pero que sin duda se encontraba allí. Algo...algo.

- _Mi niña, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿hay algo en el cielo? ven y no te distraigas de esa manera, que hoy hay mucho por hacer. Mi niña...Rin, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? _- Pero a pesar de las protestas de la sacerdotisa, la joven no se dignaba a distraer su vista del cielo. Observaba con una mirada profunda, como si su vida dependiera de hallar aquello invisible que del cielo le inquietaba, hasta que de pronto, se materializó aquello que se encontraba buscando.

- _¡Un ave, un ave se cae! alguien herido tal vez, se cae ¡se cae del cielo! ¡por allá! _- La voz insaciable de Rin se apoderó del campo, mientras la anciana al escuchar la exclamación de su cuidada se dedicó a fijar la mirada en la sección de cielo que la menor observaba - _¿De qué hablas mi niña? yo no veo absolutamente nada _- Pero su voz no fue tranquilizante - _No levanta vuelo...¡Se estrellará contra el suelo! tengo que ir, ¡tengo que ayudarlo! _- De pronto Rin comenzó a correr en dirección a aquella sección del bosque donde había observado a la criatura precipitarse, dejando a Kaede atrás - _¡Rin, detente! no puedes adentrarte en el bosque por tu cuenta, niña, tú... _- Vio la figura adolescente alejarse, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder seguirla, de no poder protegerla, debido a la naturaleza de su cuerpo envejecido - _No puedo dejar que se exponga al peligro de esa manera...rápido, tengo que llamar a los jóvenes - _Así, con el ritmo más ágil que su cuerpo le permitía, Kaede se adentró en la aldea en la búsqueda del tan conocido grupo de jóvenes que antes habían liberado la tierra de la guerra con Naraku.

Rin por su parte se adentraba en el bosque de una manera muy ágil, rápida, insaciable. Ella misma no conocía la razón, pero es como si aquella ave extraña le hubiese dado de manera inconsciente una llamada de auxilio. No sabía el porqué, pero con solo ver cómo caía su corazón se llenó de...necesidad por ayudarla. Era un ave única, nunca antes vista por sus aún inocentes pero maduros orbes marrones, tan grande que ninguna duda le quedaba de que se trataba de un Yokai, pero tan extraña que no podía evitar dudarlo nuevamente. Era...casi transparente, reflejaba el tono del cielo y la luz del sol en sus siete colores, como un prisma. Era una figura cristalina, como una escultura hecha en cristal, o en hielo. Una figura que se movía, y que se caía al suelo. Tal vez aquella apariencia de cristal fue lo que la invitó a acercarse, puesto que parecía que con el choque podría romperse en mil pedazos. ¿Un ave de cristal? ¿De qué clase de individuo se trataba?

Años son los que lleva viviendo en la aldea, y cuando Kaede se distrae, Rin se ha hallado de manera pícara y curiosa explorando el bosque. Años, por lo que podría decirse que lo conoce bastante bien. Por ello, se tranquilizó en gran medida cuando recordó más o menos donde había caído el ave y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un lago pomposo y narcisista ubicado en el perfecto centro del bosque. Al menos, la caída prometía no haber sido demasiado violenta. Sus pasos eran rápidos, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, pero no se encontraba dispuesta a detenerse.

Pronto llegó a su destino, y sí, efectivamente la criatura que había caído del cielo se hallaba en el lago. Pero la vista, la vista fue tal que Rin realizó pronto el error en el que estaba cuando consideró a esa criatura un "ave de cristal".

En medio del lago narcisista se encontraba una figura protagonista por excelencia. Un hombre de apariencia delicada, arrodillado y abrazando su propio cuerpo sobre la superficie del agua como si de tierra misma se tratase, de un brillante cabello azabache y un par de alas que decoraban toda su espalda. Eran unas alas de belleza casi indescriptible, transparentes, pero que no se asemejaban al cristal. De hecho, contaban con la fortuna de ser iridiscentes, capaces de reflejar millones de colores diferentes según la perspectiva como se miraran. No eran alas de cristal, se veían robustas, firmes, irrompibles...se asemejaban mucho mejor al diamante. Sí...era eso...alas de diamante.

Y como si con sus alas no fuese suficiente, sin duda alguna el resto de su cuerpo hacía justicia, y no se veía mitigado por la belleza de sus alas. Se trataba de un hombre de apariencia joven, cuyo cuerpo brillaba sobre el agua en su totalidad, y no necesariamente por el reflejo del diamante. Brillaba, su tono pálido pero lleno de vida rebosaba de luz, así como gozaba de una apariencia tersa y gentil. Su cabello, su cabello caía como hebras perfectamente lisas que con descaro terminaban posadas en al agua por su longitud; hebras tan negras como la misma oscuridad, que bien decoraban con un gran contraste su piel.

Su rostro era invisible, puesto que su mirada baja permitía al cabello cubrirlo en su totalidad. Esa criatura...tan bella, se hallaba arrodillada en el agua con sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, como buscando reconfortarse con la misma soledad. Se veía desganada, sin aspiración alguna por reincorporarse al cielo.

- _¿Por qué...por qué te ves tan triste? _- Fue imposible para Rin contener su voz, la cual pedía a gritos conocer el estado real tanto físico como mental de aquella criatura semejante al diamante. Se hallaba embelesada, puesto que el brillo mismo de la criatura no solo la hacía ahora protagonista del bosque, sino a la vez el reflejo iridiscente que se veía en las aguas se hacía tan hermoso que no podía evitar sumirse en la fascinación. ¿Por qué una criatura tan bella se veía tan adolorida?

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para hacerse evidente en una gran distancia, no recibió por respuesta nada más que un silencio sepulcral. Nada, ni un gemido, ni un solo sonido se evocó del hombre de diamante. Repitió su discurso de una manera diferente - _¿Qué pasa? ¿Me oyes? ¿Te encuentras bien? _- Y de nuevo, solo encontró el silencio. Pero ahora, ahora al menos veía movimiento, puesto que fue capaz de divisar cómo el rostro aún cubierto de cabello se dirigía hacia su dirección. Y solo lo vio, vio una pizca de su piel blanca decorando sus facciones faciales, una pizca de piel blanca y...un par de ojos tan iguales como sus alas. Orbes casi transparentes, tan iridiscentes que se veían de mil colores diferentes. Ojos como espejos, los cuales se fijaron en Rin. Y ella quedó estática, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por impresión, pero allí en su posición observaba su propio reflejo en aquellos orbes que aunque hermosos, se veían completamente devastados, llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Y el iris era como un espejo, y las lágrimas, cada una de ellas se asemejaba a las aguas del inicio, puras y transparentes, capaces de reflejar cada una de ellas a Rin de una manera experta.

* * *

La iridiscencia es un efecto visual, en donde se pueden ver distintos colores sobre una superficie de acuerdo al ángulo con que se le vea, algo así como lo que ocurre con las burbujas, que son transparentes y sin embargo en su superficie se pueden ver remolinos de todos los colores. Eso es, por si acaso no conocías el significado de esa palabra, que la uso mucho porque me agrada ese efecto xD pero muchos no la conocen :)

En este capítulo me debatí bastante, puesto que no sabía si dividirlo en dos (el sueño y el encuentro) o si dejarlo como finalmente lo dejé, en un solo capítulo larguito. Al final me decidí por lo último, esperando que haya sido una buena decisión. Espero también que la confusión generada por el capítulo anterior se haya clarificado un poco con éste xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Gentileza

**_Capítulo 4: Gentileza_**

Rin jamás ha sido una persona afín al silencio, le sofoca, le aturde, así como le permite sentir a flor de piel el efecto de la soledad. El silencio es para ella un momento que evoca sensaciones crudas, recuerdos oscuros y un gran miedo tal vez injustificado. Desde pequeña algunos la han criticado por su voz, por hablar por hacerlo, en lugar de necesitarlo; por quebrantar pensamientos, sin malicia pero sin prudencia.

Y ahora que se hallaba frente a la criatura de los ojos abrumados, con su rostro oculto y su porte desganado. La necesidad por romper con la tediosa armonía del silencio era más que necesaria, sin embargo él no parecía encontrarse de acuerdo, puesto que entre las muchas criaturas del mundo, él parecía el más ligero de todos con su porte, su respiración muda y movimientos ligeros.

- _Por favor, no te quedes callado. No pretendo nada, no traigo conmigo exterminadores, o algún tipo de Yokai _(últimas palabras que aún después de años de tener a Sesshomaru lejos de ella, siguen sintiéndose irreales)_ solo... _- Era inevitable para Rin ocultar el nerviosismo o la ansiedad puesto que, finalmente, aunque la apariencia de tal criatura era reconfortante, no conocía más allá de la superficialidad de su piel. Bien podía tratarse de una criatura hostil, inestable y posiblemente muy fuerte, y el silencio que le caracterizaba no ayudaba en lo absoluto a mitigar esos temores.

De pronto el aludido concluyó poniéndose de pie, aún con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo pero con una disposición directa a la adolescente. Sin duda evidenciaba la presencia de Rin, pero en cuanto se halló levantado se quedó estático por unos minutos, simplemente observándola. Los vientos de aquella mañana eran plenos, cálidos, y sin temor alguno parecían de juguetear con el cabello del hombre de diamante, a veces revelando trazas de un rostro indiscutiblemente pálido, no tan exótico en sí mismo más allá de aquellos ojos como espejos iridiscentes. Rin, por su parte, tampoco halló oportunidad para moverse o siquiera desviar la mirada de los orbes ajenos, puesto que de ellos no brotaba sensación alguna más allá de la tristeza que tanto intrigó a la adolescente desde un principio, y mientras fuese así, ella no tendría una verdadera razón para alejarse de él.

Finalmente un sonido ligero quebrantó el velo del silencio, puesto que el hombre se aventuró a acercarse a la asustada pero intrigada Rin. A paso ligero se acercó, dejando con cada paso una pequeña ola de agua apenas audible. La adolescente no retrocedió, de hecho se encontró expectante a...algo de parte de él que no reflejara la muerte a partir de cada uno de los ademanes de su andar. Frente a ella se halló entonces, y a partir de ahí se tomó el atrevimiento de rozar las mejillas de la damisela con sus heladas falanges, esbozando con su estóico y casi esculpido rostro una sonrisa que a pesar de que se hallaba libre de todo trazo de vida, de alguna manera era reconfortante.

Rin se limitó a corresponder la sonrisa, tomando con cierto temor la mano puesta sobre su mejilla entre la suya, dejando de lado la ligera paranoia y dando paso a la osadía - _¿Quien eres tú? ¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿Y por qué estás tan triste? _- Rin no se aventuraba a cesar sus preguntas - _Eres una criatura extraña, de un tipo que jamás había visto antes _- Suspiró un momento, amargando tan solo un poco su mirada - _Si no me dices nada, no sabré si tener miedo o no, no te conoceré, ni sabré si te encuentras bien. Por favor, dime algo, que si vine hasta aquí al verte caer del cielo, es porque me preocupa que no te hallas lastimado _-

La criatura aludida demostró un rostro sorprendido ligeramente al escuchar el discurso de la adolescente. Separó la mano de su mejilla, y se dedicó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, casi rozando nuevamente al agua. Posteriormente se arrodilló, y con el extremo de sus dedos esbozó una sola palabra en la húmeda y suavizada tierra.

_"Tael"_

- _¿Tael? ¿Es acaso ese tu nombre? Es un buen nombre, me gusta _- El hombre, aún en sus rodillas, simplemente asintió. Posteriormente Rin igualó su estatura a la de él con su clásica sonrisa perfectamente dibujada, y casi completamente segura de que aquella criatura no le haría daño, se atrevió a devolver el roce anterior, acariciando sus mejillas y sus ojos, quitando la decoración de lágrimas diamantinas de su rostro inmaculado. Él solo se limitó a parpadear, así como dedicarle una mirada fija y transparente a la adolescente.

_"¿Qué es aquello que esos ojos me quieren comunicar?  
__¿Aquello que con gritos te cuesta expresar?  
__¿Acaso tus labios sellados se encuentran?  
¿Inundados por el resentimiento de algún pasado?_

_Sabe el cielo de tus ojos el dolor que te acompañó  
El daño viejo que calló tu voz  
Los secretos que guarda tu mirada  
Tan dulce y comprensiva, pero tan fría y distante"_

La ligera plenitud de la inocente cercanía de los dos involucrados pronto se vio quebrantada, puesto que de un instante a otro los árboles alrededor de la escena no dudaron en estremecerse ante el frenético andar del tan conocido híbrido, buscando con cierto desespero la ubicación de la ya no tan pequeña Rin. En menos de cualquier pensamiento se halló, dejando estupefacto al hombre de diamante y alterada a la adolescente, quien sin querer ya había dejado atrás el roce con aquel alma silenciosa.

- _Inu...Inuyasha _- Emitió la adolescente en un tono bajo y sin esfuerzo - _¡Rin! ¿qué demonios haces aquí? con este montón de criaturas en el bosque, ¿acaso estás buscando que te maten? _- Por un instante se quedó callado al identificar más detalladamente a la criatura que acompañaba a Rin._ "Ese hombre...su presencia es pesada, sofocante, oscura, melancólica. Y su olor...es como el aroma de la muerte misma, no de putrefacción, sino más como un olor a cuerpo vacío, sin alma alguna. ¿qué es esa criatura?" _Se limitó a pensar el híbrido. - _Rin, aléjate de esa criatura _- Ella entonces se puso de pie justo en frente del hombre silencioso, haciendo las veces de una ligera protección - _Él no ha hecho nada malo, no le hagas nada Inuyasha _- mientras, la criatura aludida simplemente observaba con una expresión estóica al nuevo visitante - _Regresa a la aldea Rin, esta criatura me trae mala espina _- Enunció el peliplateado con una disposición seria - _¡Pero...! _- Rin no fue capaz de terminar su discurso, puesto que de pronto el hombre de diamante le sorprendió con el roce de su mano en la suya, invitándola a levantarse junto con él - _¿Tael? _- Siguió la corriente simplemente, a merced absoluta de la voluntad del inquebrantable desconocido._  
_

Dicen que la intuición femenina es equiparable únicamente a las mitológicas historias de premonición, puesto que a diferencia de los hombres, ellas saben por intuición aquello que es conveniente o inconveniente, aquellos rostros que detrás de una sonrisa ocultan desesperación, o aquellos que detrás de la seriedad ocultan la plenitud. Nada indicaba un desenlace pacífico en el encuentro entre una criatura extraña y silenciosa y una alegre pero indefensa adolescente humana y, sin duda alguna, Inuyasha era consciente, sin embargo Rin no se atrevió a desistir de su confianza, simplemente porque no le nacía desconfiar de esos orbes iridiscentes.

La criatura aludida, por otro lado, parecía concordar perfectamente con las palabras de Inuyasha. Las aceptaba, las comprendía, y tal vez incluso las compartía, puesto que sin pensarlo dos veces atrapó con suma firmeza la mano tersa y pequeña de Rin y se dirigió hacia el híbrido con la otra abierta y posada en su pecho, en señal de nula hostilidad. Siendo consciente de lo que ocurría Rin se resistió un instante, sin embargo el roce de aquel hombre, sin ser doloroso en lo absoluto, era increíblemente fuerte; una llave de la que difícilmente escaparía.

Inuyasha todo el tiempo mantuvo una disposición defensiva, expectante a los desconocidos movimientos de la otra criatura. Sin embargo no demostró hostilidad en lo absoluto, puesto que en cada posible circunstancia escuchaba sus palabras, aún más que la adolescente misma. -_ Ta..Tael no le escuches, él no sabe quien eres _- el aludido entonces se detuvo un instante a observarla antes de "intercambiar" la mano de ella con el híbrido - _¿Acaso tú si le conoces, Rin? _- enunció Inuyasha con una sorprendente serenidad - _¡I...Inuyasha! _- Poco fue Rin capaz de hacer, observando cómo era llevada como una muñeca en contra de su voluntad, de una mano a otra y sin la capacidad para resistir, o para opinar._  
_

Tras intercambiar una ligera mirada sin sentimiento alguno entre los dos hombres, el peliplateado se decidió a retirarse con Rin sin enunciar una palabra más. Ella se limitó entonces a girar su vista hacia Tael, quien poco resisitió la decisión. Su cabello azabache era desordenado por el viento, y sus ojos de colores incomprensibles...se limitaban a reflejarla en ellos, serios, pero tristes. Pero cuando casi de sus vistas se había desvanecido el otro, Tael le dedicó una tierna y casi imperceptible sonrisa a Rin, una sonrisa que aunque melancólica, tal vez era la sonrisa más sincera del mundo. Rin se sorprendió, pero debido a lascircunstancias, no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle de manera similar.

Pronto Inuyasha y Rin se hallaron en la aldea, en donde Kaede, visiblemente preocupada, se acercó a ellos a paso frenético, sin pausar un solo instante - _¡Mi niña! Cuanto agradezco que te encuentres bien. No importan las razones, bien sabes que no puedes así como así correr hacia el bosque, donde no sabes qué tipo de criatura se puede aparecer _- Rin mantuvo el silencio por un tiempo prudente, en donde el enojo, o tal vez capricho, inundaba su interior _- Le entiendo señora Kaede, lo siento mucho _- Enunció cabizbaja, dando razón a su preocupación y dejando sus sentimientos de lado. Pronto y de manera brusca arrebató su mano de la de Inuyasha, buscando ocultarse en la cabaña sin decir una sola palabra más. No hubo resistencia, y tanto Kaede como Inuyasha simplemente le permitieron retirarse.

Rin entró a la cabaña a regañadientes, enojada, frustrada. No podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza en el rostro del aún desconocido Tael, el cual quien sabe se hallaba reflexionando en aquel instante. Observó un momento tras la ventana, un hermoso día soleado. Pasó aproximadamente una media hora, momento en el cual se aventuró a dejar su berrinche atrás y salir a disfrutar del día. Después de todo, había una infinitud de tareas que concluir.

Efímero se hizo el día, tras el cual Rin se dedicó a mojar sus pies un rato junto al río, como es habitual. Se hallaba por su cuenta, en una noche particularmente oscura y silenciosa. Recalcaba los eventos ocurridos por la mañana, y no podía evitar sentir algo de angustia al desconocer el paradero de la criatura diamantina, pero por ahora, poco era lo que podía hacer. Suspiró, cuando de pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a juguetear con sus pies. Era una luciérnaga, la cual pronto dejó de ser solitaria. De manera inexplicable pronto Rin se vió rodeada de luces, de un gran grupo de luciérnagas que llenaban de vida aquella noche oscura. Eran dulces, gentiles, inofensivas, y sin alguna dificultad dibujaron en Rin cálidas sonrisas. Un espectáculo de luces solo para ella. Un espectáculo de luces anormal, algo que nunca había experimentado. Era casi como si...se lo hubiesen dedicado.

No es difícil intuir que la noche concluyó decorada con las risas aún inocentes de una adolescente sin remordimiento ni rencor.


	5. Eternidad

**_Capítulo 5: Eternidad_**

_"¿Qué es la eternidad? ¿Acaso su significado se limita al mero concepto? ¿Una generalidad, inventada por la humanidad? ¿El ideal científico del tiempo infinito? ¿Acaso eso es la eternidad?_

_¿Qué hay más allá de aquel concepto? ¿Acaso la subjetividad de la persona no tiene lugar? ¿Acaso el tiempo mismo pierde su significado si no existe humanidad que recalque su existencia? Si es así...¿entonces qué soy yo? No soy humano, no soy un Yokai, no soy un fantasma, un alma en pena, ni siquiera una esencia del mundo; solo soy una criatura más, que a veces denotan los seres vivos, que a veces gira miradas pero termina por ser ignorado, como debería ser...pero esta vez...esta vez unos hermosos orbes llenos de vida se me han clavado por ello, una eternidad, mi eternidad, que es tan mía como mi ser paralelo al tiempo mismo; el cielo no me afecta, la tierra no me afecta, el miedo no me afecta, la vida no me afecta, la muerte no me afecta, y yo no soy humano, ni vivo, ni muerto, ni un monstruo, yo..._

_...No soy absolutamente nada..._

_Pequeña humana de vida, ¿por qué gozas de acercarte a mi morada? El agua es tal vez mi mayor amante, porque entre todo aquello que se hace tangible entre mis dedos el agua no tiene inconveniente alguno en hacerme suyo, en amarme, aguardarme, sumirme en su misericordia. En mi miseria me hundo una y otra vez, sin rumbo y sin tiempo, pero el agua siempre está ahí para arrullarme, para darme descanso, para amortiguar mi caída. Entonces...¿por qué estás aquí pequeña humana? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que te impulsó a dedicar tus ojos llenos de vida hacia mí? ¿Qué invitó a dedicarme tus dulces palabras temerosas? Tal vez me trate de una criatura particular, de ojos de color y sin color, así como alas esculpidas por el remanente abstracto de las aspiraciones humanas; tal vez me trato de un presunto hombre con un cuerpo prestado, pero más allá de eso no existe mejor ejemplo a la palabra "vacío". Soy como una pieza de porcelana, rica en vista, pero completamente hueca, carente de existencia. Tú, por otra parte...eres una princesa, la princesa de la vida, la señorita que con arquear la comisura de sus labios me demuestra aquello que tanto me fascina de la vida, y aquello que tanta nostalgia trae a mi vana existencia. Tan dulce y tan frágil, lo único que mi estupefacto ser me permite hacer frente a tus ojos es admirarte y llorar, llorar por ti, por tu agraciada humanidad._

_Hermosa adolescente, ¿me permites acercarme a ti? De mis labios no brotará absolutamente nada jamás, puesto que si lo hiciese...arrebataría de ti tu dulce vida, pero quiero que mi mirada sea lo suficientemente sincera para convencerte que cualquier cosa querré, excepto hacerte daño. Mi cuerpo es tan solo un intento un tanto minucioso de parecerse al humano, sin embargo, pronto aspectos como mi casi nulo peso se hacen evidentes. Soy un monstruo pequeña, un monstruo como ninguno que habías visto antes, pero tanto tiempo he observado a la humanidad que he aprendido a ser ambicioso como ellos, egoísta como ellos, y ahora que tú te posas frente a mi con ese rostro angelical, cuidadoso y rebosante de emoción, me es imposible contener el deseo por tenerlo entre mis falsas y heladas manos._

_No recuerdo con exactitud el último roce que tuve con un ser humano, pudo haber sido pronto, o hace mucho tiempo, pero mi inexperiencia eterna me hace fascinarme cada vez que aquella oportunidad se me presenta. El aroma de la princesa de la vida frente a mí es uno de los más dulces que he experimentado, un humor que se escapa a través de las hebras de su cabello e inunda las yemas de mis dedos de una manera juguetona y osada. Su piel, por otra parte, se caracterizaba por un suavidad humana, tan dulce e inquietante como la vida misma, más allá de la suavidad común, más allá de cualquier intento mío de emular la piel humana._

_Niña del rostro vital, tan dulce y tan cálido como me lo imaginaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo me permitirás regocijarme de tu vista y roce? Tal vez afortunado soy, porque mi completo desconocimiento del tiempo me hace a veces manejarlo a mi antojo, disfrutando de su abstracción cada instante que me permito. Y cada segundo es mío, y cada segundo es tuyo, tuyo, tuyo..._

_...Hasta que de pronto, regreso a mi realidad._

_Solo bastó con que se estremecieran los arbustos para llamarme con su dolor, que el viento se hiciera turbio, y su andar caótico me alertara. Un híbrido Yokai, un hombre que difícilmente aguarda en sus objetivos una intención genuinamente truncada apareció y con un giro de su imponente espada fue capaz de alertarme de que tal vez el delirio no hace parte de este mundo, y el letargo de un sueño no hace parte más allá de las noches silenciosas. Se trataba de un hombre de claro mirar, alma pura y firme, con un objetivo claro y concreto que se hallaba dispuesto a seguir. No pretendo por ningún motivo ir en contra de aquello que hace vivo al vivo, menos aún por caprichos que tal vez ni siquiera son míos. Y si el ánimo de protección brotaba de sus ojos, el ánimo por ver a la adolescente humana bajo el regazo de la tranquilidad, y si a sus ojos yo no soy más que un obstáculo ante aquel posible ideal, entonces me es imperativo quitarme del camino. Y no le culpo, he de admitir, porque una presencia como yo no puede considerarse por ojos prejuiciosos como reconfortante o ideal, a pesar de que la mirada osada e inocente de la aún muy joven humana hubiese tercamente decidido lo contrario._

_Ella se opuso. Se opuso ante el deseo del híbrido a pesar de que únicamente aspiraba su bienestar. Tal vez fue un acto de rebeldía, curiosidad, o tal vez incluso un efímero acto de compasión, pero sus ánimos por dedicarme un poco más de tiempo fueron tan relevantes y genuinos que aún en silencio sentía su voz alterada corroer las esquinas de mi alma. Pero yo no actuaría, no iría en contra del Yokai, no mantendría junto a mí a una criatura inocente que ciegamente seguía el camino de su intuición. _

_Desconocedora del peligro  
__tal vez por propia elección  
si tanto aspiras quedarte  
noche tras noche te esperaré._

_Mi morada no es la más grata  
ni me trato del mejor conversador  
pero los pasos son tuyos, mi damisela  
y si hacia mí los diriges, no protestaré._

_Tal vez algún día me llegues a conocer._

_Aquella noche fue tal vez una de las más dulces que me permito recordar. El viento pacífico juguetea con mi cuerpo, tal vez para consolarme, o para recalcar la incongruencia de mi ser con el mundo. Si la noche aguarda la vida con tanto furor, ¿Cómo es que mi miseria no me permite disfrutar? ¿Por qué con tanto recelo del placer me deseo privar? La soledad es mi más grata compañera, mi musa, mi entorno ideal. Ella es nada más y nada menos quien sujeta mi alma a punto de desfallecer. Y lo ha hecho siempre, por toda mi eternidad, por lo que ella conoce más que nadie el significado de la muerte, la vida y el infinito. Pero...ella es silenciosa, silenciosamente grata, silenciosamente prudente, y silenciosamente fría. Ella no me habla, no me abraza ni me cuida, solo me observa, me acompaña a distancia y divisa mi decadencia. Ella no es una amante ideal, y sin embargo, es la única que me he atrevido a conocer._

_Pero esa niña...Rin, Rin recalco en mi mente, Rin se esbozó de los labios de aquel híbrido, Rin es el nombre de pila de aquella niña que por la mañana me acompañó. Ella era una acompañante efímera pero eterna, quien solo estuvo a mi lado una mañana, y sin embargo me enseñó lo que es la compañía. Sin razón absoluta se acercó, y pronto la dejé ir. No me arrepiento, puesto que la eternidad para mí fue aquel lapso de tiempo, y aunque ella se fue, su remanente se conserva intacto en mi mente. Y su voz resuena en mi alma, hace eco, eco vital, eco intoxicante, eco adictivo._

_Quiero, yo quiero volverla a ver._

_Tal vez para ojos ajenos mi estima por aquella mujer trasciende a cualquier sentimiento que podría aflorar de una criatura ordinaria en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Pero recalco, recalco una y otra vez, y lo recalcaré por siempre...yo no me trato de una criatura ordinaria. Paralelo al tiempo, el mundo se desenvuelve a mi paso, y las mañanas cálidas como aquella que experimenté, fácilmente las presencio como una completa eternidad. Y yo, quien fue testigo del inicio del tiempo, rara vez tengo oportunidad de dedicarle algo de mí a un ser más allá de mi caprichosa pero aún adorada soledad, por lo que aquel encuentro fue a la vez algo bastante particular. Sin embargo...tal vez existe una razón más importante, la razón que tal vez es la única relevante; su vida._

_Cientos de eternidades pueden escaparse entre mis dedos, fluir a mi alrededor, y desvanecerse en el tiempo. Pero no importa cuanto tiempo pase, jamás terminaré de extasiarme de la vida. No la comprendo, tal vez jamás llegue a analizar correctamente su complejidad, sin embargo, aquello solo la hace más majestuosa. La vida puede intentarse explicar bajo dos puntos de vista, uno objetivo y uno subjetivo, en donde pocos son lo suficientemente sabios para considerar uno más válido que el otro. La vida orgánica es aquello que tiene un cierto metabolismo, realiza un conjunto de acciones que denominamos "vitales" por un lapso determinado de tiempo. Por otro lado la vida puede tomar interpretaciones según el individuo, como su propio deseo, el comportarse de una u otra manera o incluso el hallar situaciones de gozo. Para mí, vivir es ser trascendente en el tiempo, generar entropía en el universo, aferrarse a la vida misma sin algún tipo de razón. Sí, las inclemencias de la naturaleza están completamente vivas para mí. Y Rin, la humana Rin, ella es una de esas criaturas que por encima de muchas otras refleja mi visión subjetiva de aquella tal vez utópica palabra, "vida"._

_¡Es que es tan solo dedicarle una ojeada para hacerse evidente! es tan solo observar sus ánimos, su vista acaramelada, su tersa piel, y por sobretodo su osada alma. Una mujer tan frágil pero tan firme, empujada hacia adelante por aspiraciones efímeras e inciertas que brotan de su corazón. No hubo razón para dedicarme su tiempo, no hubo razón para dedicarme su voz, y sin embargo lo hizo con algo de miedo, pero profunda valentía. No existió razón para que luchase contra su estimado, así como no existen razones para vivir. ¿Cómo no cautivarme de una damisela que se encuentra tan viva? Y ella cautivó mi existencia, cautivó mi amargura con sus tiernos ademanes. Me hizo sentir alegre, me contagió una fracción de su vida. Y la vida es...maravillosa, quiero experimentarla de nuevo, quiero experimentarla de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, siendo observado por sus ojos acaramelados._

_No soy el creador de la vida, pero sí el instrumento de su andar; y si soy capaz de hacer un milagro con mi habilidad, que así sea. Siento su corazón a la orilla del lago, se encuentra calmado y en reflexión. A su alrededor se encuentran millones de tumbas de insectos que fueron, y víctimas del tiempo desfallecieron. Me atrevo a jugar con el tiempo solo por esta vez, y dedicarle a Rin una pequeña fiestecilla que exprese mi agradecimiento, y mi deseo por volverla a ver. Quiero conocerla, quiero vivir nuevamente, quiero que ella me explique una vez más el verdadero significado de la eternidad. _

* * *

¡Lamento el retraso por actualizar! he estado ocupado, pero creo que ahora seré capaz de mantener un mejor ritmo. Me alegra que a algunos les guste el escrito, pues aquel es mi objetivo principal; entretener. Por supuesto acepto sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea que deseen comunicarme, y me sentiré afortunado si lo hacen. Espero poco a poco ir entreteniendo a más, y mejorando mi escritura :)


End file.
